


The Perfect Story

by Paola_G203



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Avan, Alpha Harry, Alpha Josh, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Model Zayn, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg Niall, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Top Avan, Top Harry, Top Josh, Top Liam, Zayn is not on 1D, mpreg Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paola_G203/pseuds/Paola_G203
Summary: If you were to ask me 3 years ago that I would be mated and a have a 3 years old little boy,first I would laugh then call you crazy but here I'm at.I was the top face for Gucci and Versace well i’m still but I only make little campanes not like I use to.I’m marry to Liam Payne ex One Direction member and now a solo artist.Zack has his own modeling career at Gucci new baby clothing line.
I’m Zayn Javad Malik-Payne.





	1. Beggining

If you were to tell me four years ago that i would be marry and have a beautiful son, I would have laugh at your face and think that you were crazy.But now I am a part time model and domestic husband taking care of a toddler while my husband is working.I am a weird person that is what I think of myself, because have you seeing a male pregnant or a male giving birth to a human being through their ass?. I don’t think you have, well that's me.  
I’m a male omega.  
I’m Zayn Malik.  
Omegas are humans that go through heat which are like period but instead of having brood came out you, they have a very sexual desire.Which means that three days you only are craving for an alpha, to have sex with you.Omegas are submissive to alphas, which means that they are managed only by their alphas when they are mated.Most Of the omegas get claim or they mate at the age of 20, one thing that all omegas share is the ability to get pregnant, the sex does not matter which means a male could get pregnant, if they have unprotected sex or while they are in there heat and get knotted by their alpha.Omegas are the bottom of the society which makes them the most weak out of the three, first are the alphas,then the betas and last the omegas.But they are the most important because without omegas the alphas and betas could not reproduce their bread.


	2. Chapter ONE

FIVE YEARS BEFORE  
(Zayn Malik)  
Gucci Principal Model  
Omega  
Age 19  
Born January 12, 1993

 

17 June, 2012

 

Right now I wish I stay at home, Because this club ,that I don’t even remember the name,i’m at is super boring.My best friend decided that I should go out and have fun why?,Well because I recentlhy broke up with my boyfriend of 2 years Avan Jogia, That alpha that is now an actor,songwriter and what ever he wants.Danny and Ant are currently dancing,Those crazy asses are my best friends, well to me they are the 2 biggest brother that I didn’t have.As an omega life is hard, because the stupits alphas don’t seam to understand what a “NO” is,that’s when Ant and Danny come in handy, because well they are both alphas.  
“Hey Zainy.. let’s go dance.Please I know you are bored but i promise that after this dance you can go home,So what do you say?”,Danny came to ask all sweaty and in fact with a boner,typical Danny.  
“Fine, but after this I’m leaving”,I said while passing a drunk best friend,making my way to the dance floor.  
Danny grap me by the hips and we started to move in harmony.  
__________________________  
(Liam Payne)  
Alpha  
Lead singer of One Direction  
Age 19  
Born August 29,1993

 

June 17,2012

 

When someone sees me all they think is “Liam Payne that one from One direction”,but truly they don’t know me.I’m a really famous person because i’m in the biggest boyband in the planet, with my mates i travel the world there is Harry an alpha as me but he is already mated to Louis ,our omega of the group.Harry and Louis mated these year, they are already waiting for their first baby. Louis discover that he was pregnant one month after they mated in February.We are really excited for them, because in December he is due.If you ask me I’m kind of jealous because I have still not founded my mate.But then there is Niall the Irish Beta man of the band the most funny of us.Niall is currently dating Josh our guitar guy, they are planning on mating this August which is really not a surprise because they have been dating since I remember.Then there is me Liam Payne, a single alpha that is not mated or have a girlfriend nor a boyfriend.  
We are currently in hiatus because of Louis pregnacy and well you know Harry been aggressive to everyone that touches Louis or looks at him,you know he goes all alpha mode ,because well they say that all alpha's pups get attach to the father, that they make the alpha mode in the alpha to turn on.Which I don't really know because i’m not mated or have an omega pregnant.  
Right now i’m meeting with Niall and Josh in this club that I did not even know that existed “Funky Buddah” which it looks wear and the name totally suits it.  
As we get closer to the building I already can see the paparazzi and a group of fans screaming,which sometimes it stress me out.  
“Liam are you ready?,Our should we go to the back?”,Paddy my bodyguard ask me  
“Nahh, let’s go through the front I think the fans got enough of me hiding”,I chuckled  
“Ok, Payno let’s go”,and with that paddy open the door and let me out, managing to step in my foot.I was secure in a circle while crossing the crowd that was pushing as crazy.  
“Liam mate with me please!”  
“I love you!”  
“We support you love you!”  
I heard the fans scream to me, which made a huge smile in my face that I have not wear in a ready long time.While we were walking through the crowd I stopped to take a few pictures with the fans, that are always so supportive.  
After a good 15 minutes we are walking inside the club, which to my expectancy is more pretty then I thought it would be.After a few minutes of searching for the lads I found them, they were currently in a VIP table for what I could see, talking and a very blushing Niall.  
Walking toward them was hard because of all the sweaty bodies around me, pushing against each other,only leaving a tight space to let walk.  
“Mates, How you doing?”I ask as I finally got to the table.  
“The am Payno you need to announce yourself ,you almost gave me a heart attack here”,Niall said while taking a drink of his water to my surprise,while Josh gave me a nod.  
“Well I did make myself present,but you were all too caught in each other to notice me”, I said while sitting down, which brought a huge blush to both.  
“Well Payno we are here to tell you huge news”, Niall said while sending me one of his brightest smiles.  
“Ok,so tell me, Growing anxious here”,I chuckled  
“Well Liam, you know that Niall and I were going to mate in August,But something happen that we had to rush it to Next weekend”,Josh informed me with his “Niall smile” that he carries around.  
“So you know that, I’m a very gifted Beta and can get pregnant so..”,Niall pause while his eyes got in tears, that made me realise that Niall might be pregnant,”well Payno prepare yourself because you’re being an uncle again!!”,Niall announce.Making me almost immediately to stand up to congratulate them.  
“I’m so happy for you guys, But just let me tell you a club is not the kind of place to tell this kind of news”,I answer to, after sitting down.  
“Well Payno, you know that Niall can’t keep everything to himself”,Nosh informed me as if I didn’t know.

 

LIAM 

 

I am currently sitting alone after Niall and Josh decided that was the best to get one last dance before leaving.While watching the mass of bodies around me a omega caught my attention.His features are delicate,yet sharp.His are a soft brown that you could get lost in,his hair was black that was styled in a quiff,jawline that could cut glass but the thing that caught me off ward is that the alpha is not trying to kiss him or fuck him, which is weird.And the other thing is that the omega is not trying to be a slut, like most of the omegas here that are surrounding me.He is wearing a wine color shirt with skinny black jeans and commando boats that look very expensive , but totally match his outfit.  
He most sense that I was looking at his because he turn with does soft brown eyes.If I thought he was beautiful, I was short because he is flawless.  
I don’t know how I end up in the dance floor, walking toward that omega that stole my heart with just one look.Now that i got his scent,I knew that he was not mated wich was a good cue.  
“Hello mate, might borrowing your dance partner”,I ask politely to the alpha.  
“Hello,I’m Danny and sure you may dance with my friend here”,Danny responded politely.  
“Liam, thank you”,I responded while shaking his hand.Danny was about to walk away when he remember to hand the flawless omega.  
“Hello, Zayn Malik. And who are you?I know you from somewhere but I not seem to place a name in your face”,Zayn said while walking to the club bar.  
“Well Zayn you must know me from the TV you know”,I responded.  
“Of course Liam Payne from that boy band One Direction,right?”,He ask with that smirk that I already love.  
“Yup, that's me…”I paused to order a Martini in the rocks.”Do you have a table? our should we go to mine?”I ask already making my way toward the table,that Niall and Josh reserve.  
“Sure,Danny and Ant are in the dance floor”,He said already walking behind me.  
2 HOURS LATER  
The conversation turn out to be better than I expected, he was a model which toward me was not surprise, a endless romantic and a comic lover as me.He had 3 sisters and no brother well like me except  
that I have 2 sisters.As the night went on I discover this passion about him that I never felt with someone an then I remember what Harry told me about how he felt a bond to Louis even when they were not mated.Which was what I’m felling right now that love ,I discover in a club, and only meet like 2 hours ago but to me it feels like I have know him forever.  
“Well Liam, I think i’m heading home because it looks like Danny and Ant already left”,he informed me after standing up.  
“Hey Zayn,do you mind if I took you home?”,I ask Zayn while walking behind him.  
“Sure,but you know that are paparazzi everywhere and they would make a really big deal”,Zayn remind me, like if i could forget when all the night they have being taking pictures of me and Zayn.  
“Yeah,well it doesn’t matter to me you know,I don’t mind at all,actually it would be if they could link me to Zayn Malik head Gucci model, and whatever other guy you represent”,I said making him blush like crazy.  
“Paddy, do you have the car ready, we are already heading home..Oh and by the way we are taking Zayn home”,I said to Paddy as we were walking toward the truck.  
“Oh,Payno so early”Paddy said already walking us through the crowd of paparazzi that was trying to take pictures of Zayn and I leaving the club.  
As we arrive at the SUV,Zayn went on first that me.He sat across from me, the way to Zayn's house was pretty fun was filled with jokes and conversations.When we arrived to Zayn’s House I notice that it was big for only one person to live on, which was not a surprise because management made us buy big houses,expensive cars and our clothing.  
We exchange numbers and with that he went in.

 

ZAYN

 

June 18,2012

The next day of the club was horrible because that stupid hangover.After I start to remember what happened yesterday, I remember that pair of chocolate brown eyes Talking to me yesterday. Liam Payne was talking to me,a model then I remember that we walk out of the club with entwined hands,then reality hit me that is why my phone has not stop ringing.As I open it I saw that there where mostly from management and notifications from Instagram.  
“Oh, shit” I curse under my breath.  
As I was about to check Instagram my phone start to ringing.  
“Hello”,I said trying to not be nervous.  
“Zayn what the fuck, really walking entwine hand with Liam Payne after you went to that club, you know what that means to your carrier….Zayn we already have Payne at the office you need to come immediately, okay we need to solve this”,Simon tried to talk as calmly as possible.  
“Okay on my way”,I said already walking to the closet to change  
One I was dress I decided to go and see the articles that were on my page.There were a whole lot of articles like  
“ZAYN AND LIAM ARE A COUPLE?”  
“WHY IS ZIAM A POWERFUL COUPLE?”  
“1D LIAM PAYNE WAS LEAVING WITH GUCCI MODEL ZAYN MALIK”  
“ZAYN AND LIAM ARE MORE THAN FRIENDS”  
I click on the last one.I was shocked by how they assumed something so fast after just seeing Liam and I hold hands.  
“Zayn and Liam have beeing seen more together but we were not paying attention”,and,”inner circles have claim that they are actually bonded”.I could not continue reading so I just look.

I still can believe that people actually believe this.And with that I left.


	3. Chapter TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The American American Award Show.A little surprise.And a lot of management surprises.

August 17,2012

Zayn 

 

The meeting was better than expected they agree on letting us date but that require photo shoots,interviews and paparazzi attacks.Well for me this was not new because a couple years ago they made me date a girl name Perrie(Alpha)Edwards, she was nice and sweet but I never loved her as she wanted.After I reveal that I was in fact gay she got angry and with the support of management star throwing shade at me.So I quit that management I thought that was the end of my modeling carrier but actually it was the turning point of my carrier.The other companies saw in me a symbol of peace,beaty,intelligence and bravery.  
That is how I’m now the top model of Gucci.  
Well back to the present the agreement consist of me attending to every Liam related event and Liam attending to every Zayn modeling event.  
We agree of making a photoshoot in 1 week about us coming as a couple,well we basically already were because we send Tweets about each other order of management.  
“Well that’s all for today we will call you when we have changes”,Simon said.  
“Ohh,I forgot you Zayn”,Paddy turning toward me,”need to start wearing Liam clothes so his accent is with you”.  
“And for you Liam,take care of Zayn he is really dedicated”.  
We nod our heads and head toward the exit where fans were already making their presence.  
“Well,better start walking before it gets too crowded”,Liam said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.To me it was like the gap between Liam fingers where made perfectly made to my fingers be between.  
“Let’s go.Let’s rock this,and we better need to get use to it because the couple of months are going to be full of this”.  
August 17,2012

 

\-------------------------------------

Two months of the meeting with management Liam and I agree to go out.But what Simon and Paddy didn’t know was that me and Liam actually were dating for real not fake as they thought we were.  
I learn a lot of Liam these 2 months, I think he is my first boyfriend to actually not lied about a parts of my family and life.Well because I usually don’t let alphas near me because they just want my virginity (which if you don’t believe is true, I might be famous but i’m still a virgin) or make me feel submissive to alphas as all omegas, not the strong omega i’m.The only thing that is worrying me is that this 2 months I was alone when my heat hit me, but now it will occur while i’m with Liam.But I know if it hits me on public someone will take me home and not let anyone touch me.But what if i’m alone with Liam and It happens will he be not able to resist the temptation of an omega in heat, and me beggin for the touch of the alpha so close to me.  
Well whatever happens I know that it will change something, because I feel it in my guts.  
Right now we were getting ready to go assist to our first red carpet.Lou(my assistant/best friend)choose a black suit to match with Liam because remember we are “Ziam the power couple” after “The Larry's”,which are expecting a baby toward the end of the year.The show was not mine related it was Liam related,The British Music Award Show that he was nominated 3 times.I’m really nervous because Liam told me that his mates knew that we were actually a couple.They seem to be really cool.I’m actually excited because Louis is going to be there with a very visible baby bump,that I got the privilege of seeing it already(because you now that Liam and I have a habit of sharing, everything including clothes).  
“Well,Zayn you look stunning and flawless,like always.Liam is going to pass away by just seeing you”,Lou said.  
“Thanks Lou,You are making me blush and is already too early”,I said while chuckling.  
“Well,Zayn enuff of the talking you need to get going,Ooh and Zayn I put suppressants in the jacket”,she whispered the last part because I needed to tell someone that my heat might hit me during the awards.  
“Thanks Lou you are a lifesaver”,and with that I walk away feeling happy and something that I did not what to put a name to still.  
As plan by management Liam was already in the car that was taking us to the Brits Awards.And as always the paparazzi already waiting to take pictures because is our first red carpet,so we are expected to not be left alone in almost 3 days because after the show comes the interviews and photoshoots,that we already did a ton and i’m already tire.  
The car ride was different well to me it felt different I think is because of my coming heat.  
“Zee, we are here are you ready”,Liam ask me.  
“Yeah let's go kick some butts”,I said causing Liam to laugh,which felt really nice to make him laugh.  
“Let’s go”,Liam said taking my hand and stepping out of the car.

 

LIAM

 

Zayn and I were walking currently in the Brits Awards.As expected we could barely walk by the amount of people that were asking for different poses.  
Zayn and I had to wear matching something so they decided to us go in black and white.  
I was nervous because we were meeting the lads that were very pregnant like literally Louis was already 5 months pregnant and Niall 2 months.But I knew that I was mostly nervous because they were meeting Zayn today and well we had a surprise for him and managament because they were still clueless, that me and Zayn were actually dating for real.But also I notice that Zayn scent was changing,and it might be his heat so I made sure that he was always with someone even if he thought that he was alone.  
“Li,look there are Niall,Harry,Louis and I think that is Josh”,said Zayn, Drifting me out of my thoughts.Zayn learn the names of them because basicly I could not shut up about our adventures while in tour according to Zayn .Then they came into view the lads and they're very noticeable baby bumps,that made me realise that was what my future was holding with Zayn because our surprise to the people today would change everything.  
“Paddy can you take us to the lads”,I ask Paddy as we finally could move from the crowd.  
“Follow me Payno”,Paddy said.  
I made sure to put Zayn in front of me to make sure he didn’t go to heat and get torn away from me.  
Then the next thing I knew was that Harry giving me a thingth hug ,while I watch from the corner of my eye Louis pulling Zayn into a hug follow by Niall and Josh.  
“Hazza I would really appreciate if you could let me breath,I don’t want to die too young”,I said already getting release.  
“Mate is really good seeing you, god Liam ,Louis has really bad morning sickness and horrible mood wings,Jesus I don’t know if I can last 4 months more of this.But I know that it would be work it like Li i’m going to be a father in 4 months Jesus”,Harry paused as we made our way inside,because our seats were at the very front because we are more famous because a omega pregnant and a beta to and me dating a Gucci model, we were famous.  
“Liam what was the surprise that you and Zayn are doing today, is he pregnant or did you get bonded”,I had to laugh because really if we got bonded I would not be able to keep it to myself, he said as if he didn’t knew what was going to be doing ,he even wrote the song.  
“No, he is not pregnant and we did not get bonded.But is a surprise so I will not tell you”,I said making my way to congratulate Louis and Niall and getting death glares by Harry and Josh, and a chuckle by Zayn.  
The show went better than what I expected we won 2 awards of the 3 dominations.But right now my nerves are killing me because this is the moment, and this box is already burning my pants and skin.  
“One Direction can you make your presence at the stage?”,the presenter ask, I felt that all the eyes were on me so we made our way to the stage.  
Once there I felt the adrenaline kicking in and the nerves going away.  
I took a deep breath.  
“Good evening everyone,we hope that we close the Brit’s awards good.But also we well, more like me dedicate this song to a person, that is sitting in the crowd, that have supported me this past 2 months almost 3 months,To you Zayn”,I said making my way to position.We decided to sing one song of our new album that is coming in 2013.  
As the music started I felt panic, but I knew that I had support from Zayn and the boys so why did I need to worry?.And then I started.  
“My hands,  
Your hands  
Tied up  
Like two ships.  
Drifting  
Weightless.  
Waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?  
My heart,  
Your heart  
Sit tight like bookends.  
Pages  
Between us  
Written with no end.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
You make me strong.  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?  
Think of  
How much  
Love that's been wasted.  
People  
Always  
Trying to escape it.  
Move on to stop their heart breaking.  
But there's nothing I'm running from.  
You make me strong.  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?  
So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
Need you to keep me from falling apart.  
I'll always hold on.  
'Cause you make me strong.  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care.  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?”  
As we finish the song I realise that it was or first time sing it and it actually came quite good,as if I spected different.  
‘’Liam do it now this is the time too”,Harry said grabbing the box that was in my pocket.I nodded and signal Niall to proceed with what was plan.  
“Zayn can you make your lovely presence in the stage”,Niall said, while whispers could be heard at the background.I saw how Zayn stood up from his seat and start walking toward the stage where I was dying of nerves.  
Once he made it, he stood directly in front of me looking at me funny, that make me immediately relax, he always had that effect on me.  
“Li, what is all this”,Zayn ask me as I nial in one knee.  
“Well Zayn, you know that we had the most amazing 2 months almost 3 months of sharing with each other, and learning about each other.And I spent a lot of the time not trying to feel the way I feel but I can’t keep it inside no more”,I paused to grab Zayn’s hand in mine,”and Zayn I would like to know if I could keep learning things about you my whole life,So Zayn would you do me the honor of being my husband?”,I ask while looking at Zayn  
His eyes were full with tears.But I did not know if it was of happiness or just excitement.I could hear the roar of the crowd, people screaming and others just clapping, but I could only concentrate in Zayn.  
After what it felt for ages Zayn gave a weak nod and allow me to put the finger in his finger.I stood up and kiss him as if I depended on it.

 

LIAM  
2 Weeks after  
August 31,2012

 

We were currently in management office because of my surprising and unexpected proposal.Management was really angry at us but then they figure that this would bring more fans to us and more advertising to them.Basicly they only saw us as money which was fine by me because they would let me stay with Zayn.  
As you know Zayn was suppost to got to heat,luck was on our side and his heat starded after the Awards so I was not with him but I got him to his flat safe and even to make sure he was more safe I stood in the door and wait till it was over.My mates and management were even laughing at me for stayn in the door like a dog but I could care less.This pass week has been supper busy first with Zayns’ heat,the photoshoots because we were engage,management planning the wedding(at fist we did not want to agree but bassicly they force us because they say that we have done enoff unexpected thing so now it was their turn to do them.)  
The wedding is going to be big according to management because that is how it works.They only let us choose the color which we choose mint with gold.The decorations was up to us,the cake,food and invitations.But the rest was management,to me basically we only choose the color because Trisha and Mom choose everything.  
The wedding was planned to be really fast because when we were already mated they were already making dates to be interview.  
Zayn and I put the date which is October 10,2012.  
“Okay,Zayn and Liam whose last name are you going to keep Malik or Payne or both”,Paddy ask while Zayn and Mom were talking.  
“Zee,babe come here”,I said already putting my phone away because I was posting things requested of management related to the wedding,engagement and compliments of Zayn.  
“What up?”,Zayn ask while Paddy made his way.  
“So,I just ask Payno over here that which lastname would you like to pick Malik or Payne.Because it is request in the forms”,he said scrolling in the computer to show us.  
“Well I would like to have Payne in my last name I don’t know,”Zayn pause,looking in deep thought.  
“Well,I mean it could be like Payne-Malik or Malik-Payne?.What do you think Liam?”.  
“Well I really like Malik-Payne so I think we go with that”.  
“Well that would be all for today you can go home and enjoy your days as unmated people.But don’t get too caught in each other,got it?”Paddy ask making Zayn and I blush like as if we were 14 again and not 19 years old famous.

 

Zayn  
September 3,2012

 

Well as the plans continue for the wedding we decided that it was time to take a little break but as always management had other plans.Today I have my last photoshoot as an unmated omega because my other one is plan to be in November 16 modeling Gucci new line of clothes because according to management modeling underwear is not appropriate to mated omegas but to me it does not matter.I was modeling Calvin Klein new underwear.  
“Zee,wake up you have a photoshoot in 2 hours”,Liam said.  
We had a habit of sleeping together but it was nothing sexual as some people think because they claim I always smell like Liam.  
“I don’t want to.Can you go for me or like call and say that I got sick,please”,I said pouting but Liam only chuckle as if I spected a different reaction.  
“I know you don’t want to go but come on who can replace Zayn Malik”,he pause,”Wait should I now call you Zayn Malik-Payne”.  
I open my eyes to see Liam smiling as big as when he propose.  
“Well Liam after October 10 you can call me that.But right now I want to enjoy my last name alone”  
I tease Liam.  
“Hey,Good morning”,Liam said changing the subject.  
“Good morning to you too”  
Liam responded leaning in and started kissing me not like a heated kiss but a passionate.  
“Okay I will get up”,I murder against Liam lips.  
Before Liam could graf me I ran to the restroom hearing laughter coming from behind me.  
30 minutes later  
The bath was wonderful relaxing from all the stress of work,management and their interviews but most of all the closing day to the wedding only 1 month more and I will be marry to Liam,mated and maybe pregnant.  
I decided to pull all those thoughts aside and concentrate on the present which consist of deciding to what to wear and this photoshoot that I know it would take for ever.  
“Liam,what should I wear I have nothing”,I said walking to my walking closet that was full of costly clothes that I liked or was forced to buy.  
“Zayn really you have a closet full of clothes that you could wear and you don’t know what to wear.That my friend is making poor shopping”,Liam said looking throughout his section of clothes( I literally don’t know how they end up here but I think it was bringing 1 set of clothes every day I slept there .  
“Look just put sweat pants,your Jordans and black leather jacket and wear a beanie to cover your unstyled hair”,He said wrapping his arms around me and petting my hair.  
“Well if I don’t change right now and get going I will never make it to the photoshoot in time.”  
“Then I will leave you alone.And no Zayn don’ t give me that look”  
“What look Li?”I ask as if didn’t know because I was doing that face right now.  
“That look”,he said leaning in and pulling me toward him.  
The kiss lasted longer than expected but it never got heated.

 

A couple hours later

 

The photoshoot was worst that I thought because the models kept asking me questions about Liam and other things I don’t want to recall.  
The photographers join the teasing and kept calling me “Mrs.Payne where is your husband” OR “Are you ready for the PAYNE Malik or should I say Mrs.Payne”.  
I keep blushing and got all shy because after all this years of being in the spotlight I was still not just to the attention given.  
Currently we were watching “Marvel’s the Avengers”.  
“How was the shooting”  
“Horrible”,I murder  
“Why?”  
“Because they kept asking questions and teasing about the pain that comes from becoming the PAYNE”,I said earning a chuckle from Liam.  
“Well better get use to the PAYNE because you are stuck with me for at least the rest of the 80 years.”  
“Can you believe that in one month we are getting mated a married and all that.”I sighted looking toward Liam.  
“Can you believe that we are getting married only meeting 5 months ago.And my parents got married after dating 5 years”  
“We are pretty dumb don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, we are but we are the best”


	4. Chapter THREE

ZAYN  
September 24,2012

Today is the day I will be seen Liam as just fiance because when I see him again we will be mated and living together.

Yesterday was the day I went to try my tuxedo for the last time it is perfect for me it look perfect for the occasion because really a wedding is really important to everyone.

For me is my life turning point because I’m going to be mated and I will lose my virginity And maybe at the end I will end up pregnant.

I’m becoming paranoid about the wedding is not about the ceremony part is about the night part because from what I have heard omegas are supposed to be like gods in the bed but you don’t need to have experience.

Well that’s that.Now for the wedding Liam and i decided thazt our mums should take care of it because they are more responsible and organized.

The wedding will be in a really big reception with mint and gold decorations in the table centers the ceiling and flowers.

The people or celebrities that were invited by us personally or by management needed to wear something mint or gold.Management made it preaty clear that the wedding was going to be private but before the celebreties enter the reception there was going to be a little red carpet that will be taking pictures of them as in the awards or special events

Now the reception was a big salon fit a total of 900 of guess at the wedding.There will be a 7 tiers cake and 4 meal courses during the reception.There will be live performances during the reception like Justin Bieber,One Direction,Ed Sheeran, and so on.They say that is going to be the wedding of the year but to Liam and I is our life turning point.The tables will have their own basket of drinks which will be decorated with roses and other things that I don’t even know.(Because mom and dear Karen won't shut up about how the plans need to be perfect and every detail).

Well back to today I already went to try the tuxedo one last time for last minute repair.Today I don’t have nothing to do but apperently managemnet have other plans because I need to apper in Starbucks t buy a coffee because they need to see the bride before the wedding right?.

So right now I’m getting dress and is such a hard decision like good I know I have a lot of clothes but why is it so hard to pick an outfit and today my personal fashion designer is not here so is me solo.

1 hour later

As the Range Rover gets closer to Starbucks you can clearly see the paparazzi on front of the building like god don’t they have a life?.Ohh yeah that is there job.

“Zayn we are here you already know the procedure”Preston, my personal body guard told me.  
“Zayn there is a lot of paparazzi like wow”we both chuckled.  
But Preston was right there was more paparazzi than expected.  
“COme on Preston lets get this done than we can go home and chill the rest of the day because the other weeks are going to be long”  
“Well Zayn get out”

As I got out of the car the cameras went crazy and the comments were starting to be yell.As Preston and I try to move toward the building I could just not ignore the comments like

“Hey Zayn how does it feel to engage to a Alpha that you just meat 4 months ago?” 

“Does your ex-Avan approve the wedding?”

“Are you just getting married for publicity?”

“Do you really want to get married?”

Does were the paparazzi questions by their rudeness and non-sense questions.  
But then there the fans that make your day better and make you smile like crazy.

“Liam and you are goals”

“You’re kids are going to be so cute”

“When is the wedding?”

“I wish you the best, good luck in a married life”

“Zayn I still love you”

“Good luck”

That comments made my day I love my fans and how they keep up with your life.  
But I was thinking that we could make a raffle for invitations for the wedding I already contacted management and said that it was okay but only 20 fans could attempt.  
The thing was that the invitations were gog to be given in acontest that will start the contest one week before the wedding.ing to be a raffle on the 1 of October for the fans that wanted to join the raffle.Well the announcement was already tweeted they are only waiting for the link.

As we approached the counter I ask Preston to order and I will find a table.While waiting for Preston with my coffee I decided to log in Twitter because if you stay log in your phone will blow up.Well that is said like my story as not that fun i decided to search the most used hashtags.

1.#Ziamwedding  
2.#WearereadyZiam  
3.#.1ofOctober  
4.1Dreunion  
5.#Ziam

Those were the top 5 like dam our shippers really want the wedding as much as I want but they will get a chance to go.That’s something new because usually don’t get to go to that events because is private.

Well back to reality I only tweeted a smile and how are you doing? before logging out because my phone will blow up.Next I went to Instagram and did the same thing as in Twitter.

After being like forever Preston came back with the coffees so we left.

 

LIAM  
September 24,2012

After seeing Zayn tweet i could not resist to go visit Zayn and I know that we had our last date later but who could resist not seeing your fiance for 2 years like i’m dying.

So that’s why i’m sitting in Zayn’s sofa with him cuddle to my side and watching whatever movie was on the TV because I was to busy watching Zayns features.I still could not believe that this Zayn will be my mate in 2 weeks like how could I be so lucky to marry a model like are you even real.

“Liam what are you thinking so hard about I can practically hear your brain working”  
He said with a chuckle

“Just that how lucky i got to marry a omega that is a model,is perfect in every way ,can sing, act, play, cook,be funny and how could you not love such a lovable person as you.Like sometimes I question myself if I deserve you loke you are a dream and im just Liam James Payne from One Direction.That only sings for living and you a model ,paint ,dance and make music videos.You are ore than what I thought I will get like at least I wanted to mate but with you, I'm married my best friend ,partner in crime,confident,boyfriend,love of my life and fiance like how did i get so lucky.”I said with all the love in words that had Zayn crying like a baby.

“Li, do you know that was like a proposal and the must cheesy thing you have said to me”

“I LOVE YOU ZAYN JAVADD MALIK”i scream

“I love you too” 

The rest of the day was spend cuddling,kissing,talking and watching movies.Until it was time for our date we had to shower and change.

The date was awfully wonderful as always but as always there was papparazzi waiting for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading-xx  
> Hope you like it live Kudos and comments on possible ideas for the next chapter.  
> This story is a combination of a lot of story's with mine too.


End file.
